Rosa como Helado de Frutilla
by Gacktita Haruno
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sasuke Uchiha al regresar después de mucho tiempo a su aldea se encuentra con un niño de 12 años con cabello rosa y ojos afilados?...¿Y si debe cuidar de él? un niño serio, acomplejado, orgulloso, terco, justo como él. ¿Qué hará?
1. Chapter 1

**Rosa como Helado de Frutilla**

.-

.-

Sumary: ¿Que pasaría si Sasuke Uchiha al regresar después de mucho tiempo a su aldea se encuentra con un niño de 12 años con cabello rosa y ojos afilados?...¿Y si debe cuidar de él? un niño serio, acomplejado, orgulloso, terco, justo como él, la única diferencia es que aquel niño amaba, amaba con locura…el helado de frutilla.

.-

Si, siempre quise una historia en que el hijo de Sasuke no fuera el moreno de ojos verdes xD

.-

Y si, habrá SasuxSaku

.-

Y como ya saben Naruto y los demás le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

.-

Capitulo 1

.-

De árbol en árbol Sasuke Uchiha saltaba a toda prisa, cada vez más cerca de la aldea a la que consideraba aun su hogar, a pesar de ya tener treinta y dos años. Estaba nervioso aunque como era costumbre en él, no lo expresaba. Apretó los puños, no podía tranquilizarse ¿Y si no lo dejaban volver?...eso no era tan importante lo que le preocupa realmente era si ella aun lo amaba, si lo había esperado como prometió que lo haría la noche que se amaron hace ya más de diez años.

La sola idea de imaginarse a Sakura, con otro hombre, con una familia lo destrozaba y a la vez lo enfurecía por completo, después de todo alguien como él, destinado a la eterna soledad había encontrado en ella a la mujer con la que quería resurgir su clan, y sino era con ella el clan Uchiha moriría con él. Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que tanto lo agobiaban.

Los colores del amanecer ya se hacían presentes en el cielo, una, dos, sus pisadas quedaban atrás y un último salto que lo dejo a unas pocos metros de la gran puerta de Konoha.

.-

.-¿Qué haces acá? – una imponente voz proveniente de un hombre de espaldas que se hallaba frente a la gran puerta llamó su atención.

.-

.-Hokage-sama…- hizo una leve reverencia aunque aquel hombre con las vestiduras de kage seguía sin verlo.

.-

.-Contéstame – volvió a pronunciar la imponente voz del hokage.

.-

.- yo, quiero volver a la villa y ejercer como ninja otra vez – dijo firme el Uchiha.

.-

.-ya veo, pero ¿Por qué debería? sos un traidor – volvería, convencería al hokage fuese como fuese.

.-

.- yo, maté a Orochimaru, a Itachi Uchiha y al resto de los Akatsuki exceptuando a su líder y a una llamada Konan, elimine prácticamente a todos los enemigos de la aldea. Eso debería ser suficiente para permitirme regresar – "mierda"pensó, eso había sonado más autoritario de lo que había preferido.

.-

.- mmm no cabe duda…- volteo lentamente - ¡¡Sigues siendo el mismo teme, dattebayo!! – no podía creerlo, al fin y al cabo el dobe había cumplido su sueño, sonrió de lado, definitivamente no había cambiado nada. Un rápido movimiento y un golpe lo tomaron por sorpresa, el puño de Naruto impacto directamente en el rostro del Uchiha que cayo en el suelo algo confundido.

.-

.- Te lo merecías por baka – y con una amplia sonrisa le extendió la mano gesto que el moreno correspondió.

.-

.-¿Entonces puedo volver? – el rubio lo miro como diciendo "¿no es obvio?"

.-

.- antes de ir a tu casa tenés que venir a mi oficina – dicho esto ambos shinobis se adentraron en la villa de la hoja.

.-

Una vez llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, Naruto empezó a hablarle de todo lo que había hecho de su vida, sobre misiones, los exámenes que tuvo que realizar, haberse casado con Hinata, que había tenido hijos, él había hecho todo lo que siempre soñó y él, no tenia absolutamente nada, se sintió frustrado y a la vez feliz por su amigo que por fin había visto la joven Hyuuga que siempre lo había amado. Amado, como Sakura a él…¿Qué sería de ella?

.-

.- veo que seguís con el vocabulario tan reducido como siempre eh? –dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

.-

.- hmp – miro a través del ventanal de la oficina embobado, hacia años que no veía su aldea, que aun seguía igual que como la recordaba.

.-

.- ah teme me olvidaba – y de un cajón agarró la banda de su amigo y se la entregó con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Nostálgico, la tomo y se la puso en la frente como un su niñez.

.-

.-desde hoy te asciendo a jounin y…-hizo una pausa – esto es difícil dattebayo… - se puso la mano en el mentón en un gesto pensativo, como buscando las palabras correctas, un par de minutos pasaron y el Uchiha comenzaba a irritarse.

.-

.-ya dilo usuratoncachi – dijo ya arto de la lentitud del rubio.

.-

.- bueno si no te pongo algo así como un "castigo" los viejos del consejo me van a joder así que…te vas a encargar de un grupo de gennins, es que su sensei dejo de enseñarles hace poco, son un grupo muy problemático ¡dattebayo! – sabía que no podría ser tan fácil, y un grupo de gennin ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

.-

.-hmp – sonrió de lado – te advierto, no voy a ser blando con ellos.

.-

El rubio luego de una carcajada dijo – bueno ellos son Yun Nara, Kai Uzumaki y…Reita Haruno.

.-

Un tenso silencio...

.-

.- ¿Qué? –

.-

.- ¿Que de qué? – el Hokage rascaba su cabeza nervioso, el hecho de solo imaginar el golpe que le propinaría la alumna de la Quinta cuando se enterara le causaba calofríos, había sido muy inteligente al mandarla de misión la noche anterior.

.-

.- Reita…Haruno? – pregunto con voz apagada el Uchiha.

.-

.-Sí, es un buen chico un poco raro, pero nada fuera de lo normal ¡dattebayo!, Sakura-chan lo crió muy bien, ah y sabes es todo un prodigio a sus doce años recién cumplidos ya es un chunin ¿no es genial?, me acuerdo que una vez…- empezó a hablar de cosas irrelevantes en un intento por desviar el tema.

.-

.- ¿Y su padre? - estaba acabado, ella ya había hecho su vida, y él no estaba en ella, pero aun así algo no cuadraba, ¿Por qué llevaba el apellido Haruno?

.-

La expresión seria de su amigo le daba muy mala espina y después de un breve silencio

.-

.- su padre…murió – cuando el moreno iba contestar, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Hinata acompañada por tres chicos que discutían y uno que decía algo así como " ¡pero es culpa del baka, ¡dattebayo! Se sorprendió mucho al verlos, sentía que esos niños eran la viva imagen del equipo 7, fue ahí que reparo en cada uno de ellos.

.-

El primero de los niños el que supuso era Kai, era la viva imagen de Naruto cuando era chico solo que tenia el pelo azulado como su madre pero alborotado, en cuanto a su ropa llevaba una campera naranja abierta y debajo una remera negra, unos pantalones de mismo color naranja de su campera y las típicas sandalias ninja.

La niña, Yun, similar a su madre tanto en carácter como en físico por lo que pudo ver en esos momentos, sus ojos azules como su madre, el pelo rubio pero suelto y su ropa consistía en un conjunto violeta como el que solía usar la Yamanaka, solo que bajo la pollera llevaba unas mallas negras y las sandalias negras.

Y ahí vio al ultimo, de más esta decir que se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que había heredado el color de pelo de Sakura, en su rostro no pudo ver mucho porque el chico miraba directo al piso y su flequillo no lo dejaba ver, su pelo lacio, y atado en una diminuta coleta, su ropa era básicamente como la de él cuando tenia doce, la diferencia era que su remera en vez de azul era negra y en la espalda tenia grabado el circulo blanco que identificaba a los Haruno. Llevaba sandalias negras al igual que la banda en su frente.

Al verlo imagino al un niño tímido, vulnerable, justo como su madre. Sonrió al pensar eso ultimo.

.-

.- Ya chicos dejen de discutir, me van a volver loco – dijo un Naruto ya estresado, al parecer esto pasaba frecuentemente, pensó el moreno.

.-

.- ¡Pero papá es culpa del teme dattebayo! – mierda el Naruto miniatura era igual al padre, una gran gota apareció sobre la sien de Sasuke.

.-

.- Bueno, miren el es Sasuke Uchiha, su nuevo sensei – ahí fue cuando los tres niños se fijaron en el, en ese momento vio el rostro completo del pelirrosado (n/a: no se como ponerlo xD).

.-

Si antes había pensado que era indefenso, en ese momento pensaba todo lo contrario, su expresión seria, sus ojos afilados y oscuros le daban un porte totalmente diferente.

.-

Y así padre e hijo se vieron por primera vez sin saberlo.

.-

.-

Continuará….

.-

.-

.-

.-

El primer capitulo es medio denso, pero es que tenia que empezar con una explicación mínima para que luego no hayan confusiones.

.-

Esta historia se me ocurrio hace tiempo y por fin la escribi, espero que les guste y sino avisenme para no seguirla u.ú

.-

Reviews onegaiii


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aca les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Antes de dejarlos con el fic quiero agradecerle a todos por sus rr.

--

--

No los demoro más, al fic!

--

--

Capitulo 2

--

--

_Escenas del capitulo anterior…_

--

_Si antes había pensado que era indefenso, en ese momento pensaba todo lo contrario, su expresión seria, sus ojos afilados y oscuros le daban un porte totalmente diferente._

--

_Y así padre e hijo se vieron por primera vez sin saberlo._

--

* * *

--

En un lugar bastante lejano, un shinobi cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscaraperteneciente a los ANBU corría a grandes velocidades cuando se detiene repentinamente sobre una gran roca.

.-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- susurró al viento "¿Por qué el baka de Naruto me mandaría a una misión tan lejos? "Entrecerró sus ojos verdes en un claro gesto de disgusto "tengo que darme prisa" y con un gran salto siguió su recorrido.

--

* * *

--

.-¡Ese tarado va a ser nuestro sensei! – Reía el pequeño Uzumaqui – ¡deben estar bromeando datebayo! –ambos padres sudaron frió, tal vez ese día su hijo no volvería entero a casa.

--

Una pequeña risa escapó esta vez de los labios de Sasuke, que niño inocente pensó, se notaba que no lo conocía _aún_. Miró de reojo al hokage quien lo miraba suplicante. Luego poso su mirada en el pequeño, que sólo el contacto con sus ojos bastó para que enmudeciera. Sin duda esa mirada era cien veces más temible que las del Capitán Yamato en sus tiempos, reconoció el rubio.

--

.- ¡Baka! – Le gritó Yun dándole un golpe en la cabeza al peliazul – D-disculpe Uchiha-sensei.

--

.-hmp – sintió por un momento como si hubiese vuelto al pasado, esas escenas que miles de veces había presenciado y a la vez no, esos chicos eran como él, Sakura y Naruto cuando niños. Inconscientemente volvió a pensar en ella y en ese momento se fijo en chico con pelo rosa. En cierta forma sentía algo de rencor contra él, después de todo era la prueba viviente de que Sakura había amado a alguien más. Borró de inmediato esos pensamientos, el no tenia nada que ver, solo él era culpable por haberse tardado tanto en regresar

--

.– Bien, tienen diez minutos para ir buscar sus armas e ir al campo de entrenamiento, y si no llegan a estar los tres ahí van a tener muchos problemas – dijo sin inmutarse el Uchiha.

--

.- Pero es muy poco tiempo – empezó a decir Kai.

--

.- El tiempo empezó correr, te recomiendo hagas lo mismo – lo cortó el ahora su sensei.

--

El Haruno había desparecido en una nube de humo, mientras los otros dos corriendo a todo lo que daban saltaban por la ventana de la gran oficina. Giró a ver a su amigo, que ahora era el único en la habitación, el hokage lo miraba con aire de reproche y a la vez divertido cuando dijo

--

.-No seas muy duros con ellos ¿si? – Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dedico una sus amplias sonrisas – ah y cuando termines hoy con ellos volvé a mi oficina, todavía tengo que decirte un par de cosas – y así el rubio regresó a su escritorio el cual estaba repleto de papeles.

--

.-hmp – con esto último desapareció en nube de humo como lo había hecho el pelirrosado minutos antes.

--

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo, realmente extrañaba todo aquello, correr sobre los tejados de las casas, oír el viento mecer los árboles, la gente en las calles haciendo sus tareas sin ninguna preocupación, pero en especial había echado de menos a las personas que vivían allí, a las que él consideraba sus _amigos. _Si, esos que nunca dejaron de buscarle y ahora era capaz de reconocer abiertamente.

Al llegar, otra vez la nostalgia invadió su cuerpo. Todos los recuerdos que había reprimido toda su vida ahora pasaban como una película ante sus ojos. Los tres troncos seguían en el mismo lugar, como si hubiera sido ayer que él había estado ahí junto al equipo 7 en su primer entrenamiento. Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos junto con los gritos de los jóvenes gennin que se acercaba a toda prisa.

--

.- lleg-llegamos a t-tiempo Uchiha-sensei – dijo Kai intentando recuperar el aire, pera luego dejarse caer en el césped seguido por la rubia que estaba junto a él.

--

.- ¿Y Haruno? – arqueó una ceja, habría jurado que él no iba a llegar tarde.

--

.- ¿Eh? – El Uzumaqui se paró de repente – ¿Qué el teme no llegó?, no puede ser...- miró a todas las direcciones - ¡¿Reita-baka dónde estás?! – gritó a todo pulmón el peliazul. En ese momento un kunai paso a su lado y se enterró en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el Haruno recostado sobre la rama de un árbol con un ¿refresco de frutilla? Si, eso era.

--

.-¡Si vas a intentar matarme al menos da en el blanco, pelo de niña! – uh, ese último comentario a juzgar por la expresión de la Nara y la mirada furica del pelirrosado, le habían dado a entender que le había dado justo en donde le dolía, debía terminar con esto antes de que en su primer día se quedara sin alumnos.

Sin embargo, el Reita en el árbol desapareció, era sólo un clon, mientras que el real se ponía detrás del Uzumaqui apuntándole con un kunai en el cuello.

--

.- ¿Realmente pensaste que fallé sin querer? – le susurró al oído desafiante.

--

.- Bien ya basta, ustedes dos sepárense – Ya era hora de intervenir.

--

.- teme – susurró por lo bajo una vez separados.

--

.- dobe – suspiró, si, esos niños eran muy problemáticos.

--

.-Ahora preséntense, y cuéntenme algo de ustedes, sus metas, sueños, hobbies, etcétera- Justo como Kakashi les había dicho años atrás, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que una vez mas volvió a su mente.

--

.- Empeza vos Reita – dijo curioso por la respuesta del chico.

--

.- yo no tengo ningún hobbie en particular, ni sueños, yo sólo tengo una meta y esta es encontrar a cierta persona y darle su merecido – con un tono escalofriante y las manos frente a la barbilla dijo el pequeño Haruno.

--

--

Eso fue...¿Un déjà vu?

--

--

Continuará…

--

--

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus opiniones

bye


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..-

Escenas del capitulo anterior.

..-

_.- yo no tengo ningún hobbie en particular, ni sueños, yo sólo tengo una meta y esta es encontrar a cierta persona y darle su merecido – con un tono escalofriante y las manos frente a la barbilla dijo el pequeño Haruno._

..-

_Eso fue...¿Un dejavú?_

..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..-

Entre los árboles se podían distinguir cuatro figuras, dos estaban el suelo y de las dos restantes una no tardaría en caer. A su alrededor todo estaba destruido, árboles caídos, otros quemados, al igual que los arbustos y zonas de hierba que habían perecido debido a la batalla que pronto llegaría a su fin.

..-

.- ¡Katon Hōsenka no jutsu! –grandes bolas de fuego salieron de la boca del Haruno una vez más**.**

.-

.- Ya deja de hacer eso o vas a incendiar todo el bosque – dijo Sasuke mientras esquivaba el ataque con facilidad. Hace rato, cuando el Uchiha las había preguntado a sus ahora alumnos, sobre ellos se dio cuenta que, ellos eran definitivamente iguales al equipo 7. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras.

.-

_.-Yo Kai Uzumqui, cuando crezca quiero ser tan fuerte como mi padre y ser hokague como él ¡Dattebayo! Y sobre mis hobbies ¡Comer ramen! Por supuesto – entre risas contestó el peliazul._

.-

Que tonto había sido de chico, cuando dijo que nunca existirían dos como Naruto. En cuanto a la niña, igualita a su madre y Sakura.

.-

.- _Mi nombre, Yun Nara, mis sueños son...- miró a ambos niños, se sonrojó levemente y rió– mis hobbies...- repitió la misma acción anterior y más sonrojada dijo – emm…leer-_

.-

Ahora estaba seguro de que entrenar a esos chicos, no sería tan fácil como pensó. En batalla, demostraron todo lo que tenían y debía admitir eran fuertes y también reconocer que haberles prometido que a el que lo venciera lo subiría de rango, había sido una mala idea. Luego de casi dos horas peleando sólo quedaba Reita en pie, se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que bien utilizaba las técnicas de fuego y su velocidad que aunque para él fuera como un bebé era muy fuerte para su edad. La diferencia era muy grande, se lo hizo notar más de una vez, pero no se rendía, persistente volvía una y otra vez…_como su madre._

.-

.-Ya es suficiente, vi todo lo que podías mostrarme – intentó una vez más que el chico se rindiera.

.-

.-¿Eso crees? – El pequeño con una sonrisa acumuló rápidamente una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño y lo estrelló en el suelo creando una gran grieta – todavía no termino – estaba cansado, pero jamás se dejaría vencer por alguien que no le dio ni un solo golpe.

.-

"También le enseñaste eso Sakura, que impresionante" pensó al momento de dar el salto que lo separaría de caer en la grieta.

.-

.– hmp – Una vez en tierra el Haruno se abalanzó hacia el y comenzaron una un largo taijutsu, en realidad el pelirosado golpeaba y él lo esquivaba aunque de seguro, si uno de esos golpes daba en el blanco terminaría en el hospital. Siguieron así hasta que el Haruno lo arrinconó contra unos fuertes árboles.

.-

.- Ya enserio, no es necesario que sigas – suspiró, era imposible doblegar a ese niño, que tenía que hacer ¿Sobornarlo con helado? – no vas a ganar, es suficiente -

.-

.-¡Deja de subestimarme! – el Reita frente a él desapareció - ¡Chidori! – El verdadero bajaba por el árbol a una impresionante velocidad y en su mano una concentración de chakra destellante, la electricidad que este despedía mostraba que ya estaba listo para ejecutarlo."¿Kakashi tu también? Tan grande era el deseo de aquel chico por volverse fuerte que a sus apenas doce años tenia ese increíble poder, ¿De quién se quisiera venga para llegar a esos extremos?" Le faltaban apenas unos centímetros para el impacto, pero en ese momento el chidori se desvaneció y el joven Haruno cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su sensei.

.-

.- ya todo está bien…- susurró al niño aunque este no lo escuchara En ese momento Kai y Yun se acercaban a ver como había finalizado el encuentro.

.-

.-bien chicos, esto es todo por hoy por favor descansen y mañana los quiero acá para otro entrenamiento. Ambos dieron una respuesta afirmativa y se fueron a sus hogares. Ahora debía ir a ver a Naruto, luego llevar a Reita a su casa y aprovechar a ver a Sakura. Tenía que darse prisa, quería verla. De tejado en tejado se acercaba a la torre Hokague con el pelirosado en brazos, dormido se veía realmente inocente. Hubiese seguido pensando en eso, pero ya había llegado, abrió la ventana de la oficina y como si nada entró.

.-

.-¿Naruto? – Lo buscó en cada rincón del cuarto y cuando finalmente lo vio, una gota de sudor rodó por su sien – vamos Naruto despierta – El rubio estaba dormido sobre su escritorio.

.-

.- ¿Eh, Sasuke? – preguntó adormilado.

.-

.- Sí, me dijiste que viniera – mientras depositaba al Haruno en un sillón de la sala y luego se sentaba frente a su amigo.

.-

.-ah, es cierto – dijo ya un poco más despierto -¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? –preguntó curioso.

.-

.-Bien, son fuertes – miro de reojo al pequeño que yacía en sillón – y persistentes…

.-

.-Ja, eso es obvio cuando yo entrenaba a Kai y Reita en casa, les enseñe a nunca rendirse, son muy fuerte ¡Dattebayo! –orgulloso el Uzumaqui sonreía.

.-

.-hm – volvió su vista al kage – ¿para qué me llamaste? – preguntó impaciente.

.-

.- bien Sasuke…- pausó – la otra parte de tu "castigo" será cuidar de Reita ya que su madre está en una misión bastante larga y no puede quedarse solo – sonrió nuevamente el rubio, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él? – vamos no pongas esa cara, no te causará problemas, aparte tu casa está hecha una pocilga- si antes lo había molestarlo hora quería pegarle.

.-

- hmp – Sin decir más tomo al Haruno, y dispuesto a salir de allí abrió la ventana.

.-

.-Etto…Sasuke, ¿Sabes dónde queda la casa de Sakura-chan? – se detuvo de pronto, era verdad, no sabía donde era.

.-

.-No – contestó sin más, el Uzumaki quien hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse, le indicó donde quedaba.

.-

Una vez allí, entró. La casa era grande, no como las mansiones del barrio Uchiha pero era bastante grande para sólo dos personas. Recorrió los cuartos hasta por fin encontrar el que le partencia al jovencito que llevaba en brazos lo depositó en la cama.Y en silencio se retiró.

Siguió, esta vez buscando el cuarto de Sakura y antes de llegar se topó con la cocina, entró algo pegado en la nevera llamó su atención, era un imán pero este tenia forma de abanico y era uno que justamente él llevaba en la espalda. Debajo de este se encontraba una nota, al parecer de Sakura.

"_Reita:_

_Seguramente Konohamaru va a venir a cuidarte, así que pórtate bien mientras mami está de misión. Enserio pórtate bien y no le causes muchos problemas. _

.-

_En el friser te dejo el helado._ _Te quiero mucho, enseguida estoy en casa_

.-

.-

_Mamá"_

.-

Sakura se había vuelto loca, dejarlo con Konohamaru, aquel chiquillo que iba de un lado tras otro con Naruto, rió bajo, seguramente el sería mejor "niñera". Curioso abrió el friser, y ahí se encontró con literalmente unos veinte kilos de helado de frutilla.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con la boca levemente desencajada afirmó el pensamiento que había tenido momentos antes, Sakura se había vuelto loca.

.-

.-

Y él loco por ella.

.-

.-

.-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Bien primero de todo lamento muchisimo la demora, es que anduve algo ocupada. Quería agradecerles a todos por sus rr me dan mucho ánimo de veras!

..-

no los interrumpo más ¡Al fic!

..-

Capitulo 4

..-

En el capítulo anterior...

..-

_Curioso abrió el friser, y ahí se encontró con literalmente unos veinte kilos de helado de frutilla._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con la boca levemente desencajada afirmó el pensamiento que había tenido momentos antes, Sakura se había vuelto loca._

..-

_Y él loco por ella._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

..-

.-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! – Maldecía furiosa la ninja con vestiduras de ANBU mientras golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños a una banda de shinobis que la atacaban. Normalmente estas situaciones no la alteraban demasiado, pero una noticia que hace unos días había escuchado la perturbó bastante.

..-

.-_No sabes lo que me enteré, el equipo Hebi se separó hace poco – comentó un ninja a otro que estaba a su lado._

..-

_.- Sí había oído algo de eso, lo que si sé por buenas de fuentes es que su líder está rondando por el país del Fuego – susurró – Sabes, yo creo que volverá a su aldea, pero al ser un renegado no sé como lo recibirán – termino de decir pensativo._

..-

_.-Ese Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Ja! Pobre diablo ojalá lo maten – río divertido cuando de una fuerte patada lo noqueó al igual que su compañero._

..-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había partido de Konoha y su misión aún no acababa ¿Qué haría si Sasuke se encontraba con su hijo?

..-

.- Tengo que darme prisa…- dijo dejando inconsciente al último de sus atacantes.

..-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una casa de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Sasuke Uchiha tenía la batalla más dura de toda su vida. ¿Cómo hacer una cena decente? Eso no era tan difícil… lo complicado era que esta no debía contener ni un solo tomate.

Recordaba perfectamente varias escenitas que el pequeño Haruno le había hecho pasar, el muy mimado no comía nada de lo que le preparaba porque decía que era horrible y, ¡Odiaba el tomate! Definitivamente de haber tenido un hijo con Sakura, este amaría el tomate. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal pensamiento, era imposible. Luego de una lucha con las cacerolas e ingredientes la cena estaba terminada.

..-

.- La comida está lista – anunció iluso a que el jovencito fuera directamente a la mesa, sorprendentemente el niño apareció en la cocina a los pocos minutos pero como vino tomo uno de sus amados potes de helado y se fue.

..-

Cerró los ojos entre enojado y frustrado, todo el tiempo que había vivido en esa casa Reita lo ignoraba olímpicamente, sólo hablaba de ser estrictamente necesario. Eso no le molestaba en si, porque él era igual y lo indiferente que ese chiquillo pudiese ser con él no le quitaba el sueño para nada pero aún así ya era molesto, hasta en los entrenamientos optaba por alejarse un poco para practicar sólo, y él obviamente no lo iba obligar a que fuera, si quería estar sólo ya se arrepentiría, de eso…estaba seguro.

..-

_.- Está enojado porque no puede hacer el chidori ¡Dattebayo!- gritó Kai – encima la única vez que le salió se desmayo – continuó divertido - ¡¿Verdad teme?! – dijo aún más alto para que el Haruno a lo lejos lo oyera._

..-

_.- Reita-kun es genial yo sé que pronto lo va a dominar, para mi fue el hecho de que no le pudo dar ni un solo golpe a Uchiha-sensei – participo la niña del equipo._

..-

Recordaba esas palabras dichas por sus alumnos, eran posibles opciones para explicar el nefasto humor del chico pero ya era suficiente era hora de hacer algo o que al menos lo respetara.

Se levantó y fue directo a donde sabía encontraría al pequeño, una vez en el extenso jardín de la casa pudo ver el niño que por milésima vez concentraba su chakra intentando el chidori sin lograrlo.

..-

.- Ya deja eso y vamos a cenar – Definitivamente esa noche aprendería a respetar a Sasuke Uchiha.

..-

.- No gracias, paso – contestó altanero sin voltear si quiera a verlo.

..-

.- Mira niño…- una vena ya podía vislumbrarse en su sien, nunca nadie en su vida había sido tan insolente con él, ¡ni siquiera sus enemigos! –yo estoy acargo de ti, soy la autoridad aquí, así que cuando digo "la cena esta lista" me importa un pepino lo que estés haciendo venís de inmediato ¿Quedó claro? – Sonó duro pero ni modo, no sabía como tratar con niños y menos con uno tan caprichoso y mimado como el que tenía enfrente "Sakura le dio todos los gustos y ahora yo tengo que pagarlo" pensó resignado.

..-

.-Obligame…- fue su única respuesta y la que rebalsó el vaso. En un rápido movimiento el Uchiha se posiciono enfrente del chico claramente enfadado, en ese momento algo extraño pasó. El niño cayó al suelo y sus ojos reflejaban temor pero esto poco duró, de pronto se puso de pie y se alejó a gran velocidad de él, ahora sus ojos mostraban ira.

Ahí lo notó inconscientemente había activado el sharingan, eso explicaba que se haya asustado pero… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora?

..-

.-no… ¡No! ¡Tú eres! – ya ni podía articular las palabras – ¡Bastardo te mataré!- Ok, cuando pensó en ponerle los puntos nunca se imaginó que iba a reaccionar así.

..-

De un momento a otro el pelirosado comenzó a atacarlo con toda clase de jutsus, él se limitaba únicamente a esquivarlo e intentar tranquilizarlo, aunque no tuvo muchos resultados. El chico seguía sin parar un solo segundo, armándose con todo lo que tenía arrojaba todos sus kunais y shurikens.

..-

.- Hey ya basta – intentó vanamente detenerlo.

..-

.- ¡Cállate! – gritó colérico el Haruno.

..-

Si seguía así iba a terminar lastimándose así que en un veloz movimiento Sasuke lo tomó entre sus brazos intentando nuevamente calmarlo. Con todas sus fuerzas el pelirosado se revolvía en su regazo intentando liberarse del agarre, hasta que finalmente ya sin fuerzas cedió.

..-

.- Ahora me explicaras que rayos fue eso – sentenció entrándolo a la casa.

..-

Lo cargó hasta el sillón de la sala y el momento hablar había llegado, luego de un tenso silencio Reita empezó su relato.

..-

.- Verás esto nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre – empezó a decir algo dudoso de continuar – yo…yo sé que mi padre está vivo… - dijo bajando la mirada.

..-

.- ¿Qué? – se le heló completamente la sangre pero aún así lo dejo continuar.

..-

.- Si y por eso el propósito de mi vida siempre fue encontrarlo y darle una paliza, lo odio desde siempre aunque no lo conozca. Él no sólo nos abandonó a mi madre y a mi, lo que siempre odie es que él era el causante de las lágrimas de mi mamá y aunque ella siempre se mostraba alegre frente a mi yo siempre supe que aún lo esperaba y que por eso sufría- pausó – jamás la culpe por decirme que estaba muerto, después de todo sé que lo hizo por mi bien, ¿Cómo habría crecido sabiendo que tenía un padre renegado? Sabiendo que era un acecino, lástima que siempre lo supe, tal vez no sería así de no haberme enterado ese día.

..-

Trago con dificultad, al parecer el padre de Reita y él tenían mucho en común…ambos hicieron sufrir a Sakura. ¿Qué ironía no creen?

..-

.- ¿Qué día, es decir qué pasó? – preguntó, la verdad es que no quería hurgar en los recuerdos dolorosos del pelirosado, pero la curiosidad podía más.

..-

.- Lo recuerdo bien fue cuando yo tenía seis años…

..-

_Una fuerte explosión resonó a lo lejos, era una noche lluviosa y el pequeño pelirrosado se encontraba en su cama, inevitablemente se despertó, apenas un par de minutos su madre apareció en su cuarto._

..-

_.-Tranquilo, ahora mamá y los demás vamos a encargarnos de esto, si algo llega a pasar ocúltate en el sótano como te enseñe ¿si? – dijo ya con sus ropas de ANBU._

..-

_.- ¿P-pero ma-mamá vas a e-estar bien no? – Dijo temeroso el niño, después de todo siempre había sido muy apegado a su madre._

..-

_.-Descuida mi amor, enseguida vuelvo – Y con una cálida sonrisa acaricio su pelo en seña de despedida._

..-

_Un momento después pudo oír como alguien entraba a su casa, y hablaba con su madre, era Naruto, se pego a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió apenas para poder ver y escuchar la conversación._

..-

_.-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! – Gritaba alterado el rubio también vestido de ANBU – él, el teme está acá…_

..-

_.-no…- una lágrima resbalo desde los ojos esmeraldas de su madre._

..-

_Luego de eso ambos salieron disparados de la casa, dejando al pequeño muerto de curiosidad ¿Quién sería el hombre hombre del que hablaban?_

..-

_Varias explosiones sucedieron a la primera, y su madre aún no regresaba, preocupado en vez de ir al sótano, salió en buscarla. Las calles estaban todas vacías a su alrededor sólo casas en llamas y ninjas muertos, aterrorizado empezó a correr continuando con su búsqueda, la sola idea de imaginarse a su madre en esas condiciones lo alarmaba aún más._

_Fue en ese momento que su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad un imponente hombre sostenía el cuerpo gravemente herido de su madre, lágrimas bajaban sin control por sus mejillas. Ese hombre…la había herido._

..-

_.-¿M-ma-mamá? – dijo entre el llanto el pequeño cuando la penetrante mirada escarlata del captor de su madre se posó en é durante un interminable segundo, enmudeció horrorizado, sólo podía llorar. Este enseguida despareció, y él se quedó ahí en el suelo aún aterrorizado pero este sentimiento rápidamente fue reemplazado por la frustración de no haber hecho nada por ella._

..-

_.-¡Mamá! – gritó a los cielos ahora teñido con un tinte rojizo por el color de las llamas. En es momento algo cambió, sin fuerzas pero con el único deseo de encontrar al dueño de aquellos ojos carmesí cuyas aspas giraban sin parar era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir corriendo._

..-

_Unos minutos después se topó con unos ninjas invasores, quienes estaban dispuestos a matarlo, fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y sus obres teñidas de rojo sangre y una única aspa, hizo temblar a sus rivales que huyeron despavoridos. Ahí se dio cuenta él tenia la misma mirada que ese hombre…_

..-

.-Cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital, al parecer me desmaye en ese momento, pero gracias a Dios mi madre también había sido hospitalizada así que nunca supe que pasó con ese bastardo…- cerró los ojos se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

..-

.- Años después, empecé a investigar acerca de esta técnica, el sharingan, ahí descubrí que sólo el clan Uchiha era poseedor de dicho poder. Luego registre los datos acerca de los Uchihas que habían actualmente, y eso me llevó a solo dos personas, ambos traidores estos Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke. Pero ni modo, tú no puedes ser el hombre que tenía a mamá ese día, así que tiene que ser ese Itachi. Después de todo ese tipo no tenía cara de tarado así que estás descartado- dijo sonriendo de lado – al verte utilizando el sharingan me recordaste a él y me descontrolé, perdón -

..-

No cabía en el asombro, ¿Eso significaba que esa noche hace más de diez años Sakura había quedado embarazada?

..-

.-No, yo…yo esa noche lleve a tu madre al hospital, unos de mis subordinados la atacaron…yo había venido a la aldea en busca de unos pergaminos secretos que estaban en la mansión de mis padres, pero algo salió mal, nos encontraron a mi y a mi grupo y tuvimos que pelear…pero eso significa que…

..-

.-¿Qué…? – Un fuerte abrazo impidió que el niño siguiera la frase, por primera vez en toda su vida era realmente feliz. Él era padre y estaba junto a su hijo.

..-

..-

.- Yo soy tu papá Reita...

..-

..-

Continuara…

..-

..-

¿Eso estuvo algo dramático no? bien no estoy muy segura de este capitulo, pero ya está despues de todo era como la "explicación", por favor espero las opiniones buenas o malas

..-

..-

..-

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, muchisimas gracias por sus rr de veras me animan todabía no puedo creer que haya gustado esta historia. Intente no tardarme mucho, pero creo que no lo logre T.T

.-

Bien sin mas charla ¡Al fic!

.-

.-

Capitulo 5

.--

Escenas del capitulo anterior

.--

_.-¿Qué…? – Un fuerte abrazo impidió que el niño siguiera la frase, por primera vez en toda su vida era realmente feliz. Él era padre y estaba junto a su hijo._

.--

_.- Yo soy tu papá Reita _

.--

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.- ¡No! – atinó a decir el pequeño separándose de él como si el sólo contacto le quemara.

.--

.- Espera, por favor…hijo – tenía que explicarle como habían sido las cosas, que él no sabía de su existencia. Jamás se perdonaría, después de todo él sabía lo que era odiar…sabía que era estar sólo y no le permitiría a su hijo pasar por lo mismo.

.--

.- ¡No me llames así!- gritó iracundo- ¡Yo no tuve ni tendré un padre nunca! ¡Te odio!

.--

Se limitó a guardar silencio para después de eso bajar la mirada. Esas palabras fueron mucho más dolorosas que cualquier herida que haya recibido, más filosas que cualquier kunai cortando su cuerpo porque estas palabras le habían partido el alma. Pocas cosas habían provocado tal contradicción en sus emociones, estaba agobiado, triste, hasta el punto de que aunque las lágrimas no fueran visibles estaban presentes.

Se sentía totalmente contrariado, por un lado era la persona más feliz del mundo después de todo se enteró de que había tenido un hijo con la persona que más amaba. Pero por el otro, ver su mirada llena de odio hacia él lo mataba, le hacía recordar como él miraba a su hermano.

.--

"¿Seguiré siendo yo?"

.--

Una pregunta que fugaz paso por su mente, se sentía tan poco él, porque la felicidad y la tristeza eran sentimientos que había enterrado hace tiempo y que ahora vivía a flor de piel. Nunca mostró sentimientos en su vida, mentira, cuando era pequeño si y también cuando amó a Sakura pero luego no, ¿Que habían hecho estos pelirosados para ablandarlo tanto? O tal vez se debiera a que como ya había logrado su venganza se había "liberado" y podía dejar de aislarse, ser él mismo y volver a sentir como cualquier persona.

Aún absorto de todo lo que pasaba fuera de su mente seguía en sus cavilaciones sin sentido, divagando, imaginando como habría sido su vida de no haber sido tan estupido de irse aquella vez cuando aún era un niño. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que Reita ya no estaba en la habitación, con un poco de dificultad logró divisarlo corriendo por el jardín para luego verlo desaparecer tras el muro que limitaba la casa. Se paró de inmediato para ir tras él, pero una mano se posó en su hombro impidiéndoselo.

.--

.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó enojado.

.--

.- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo – dijo el hombre que aún lo retenía.

.--

.- Sai…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lo lejos cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, adentrándose un poco en el bosque podía verse al Haruno tendido en el suelo y a su alrededor todo destruido.

Sus manos ensangrentadas de tanto golpear comenzaban a molestarlo, pero más lo fastidiaba el hecho de no poder hacer nada, el momento de enfrentarse a su padre había llegado y el sólo huyó después de todo ya sabía no podría hacerle ni un rasguño.

.--

.- Maldición…- susurró para si mismo frustrado, ¿Para que había entrenado todo ese tiempo?

.--

Abrió los ojos para ver el estrellado cielo nocturno, intentando calmarse cuando un sonido lo alertó.

.--

.- ¿Haruno-kun? – Una dulce voz que él bien conocía llego a sus oídos.

.--

.- Hikari-chan – ahí estaba ella, la hija del hokage y hermana melliza del dobe como siempre con su largo cabello azulado y tierna sonrisa. Le tenía mucho aprecio, hasta un muy especial _cariño_. La conocía desde siempre ya que su madre y su tío Naruto se veían muy seguido. Pero aún así no fue hasta un tiempo después que ella se convirtió en alguien especial para él. Lo escuchaba, lo consolaba con su calidez, lo aconsejaba, lo hacía reaccionar cuando se ponía en necio, era una _amiga_ única. Recordaba bien cuando había reparado en ella por primera vez.

.--

_En una banca cercana a un parque un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años se abrazaba a si mismo y ocultaba su cabello con la gorra de su campera negra cuando una niña se acercó a él._

.--

_.- ¿Por qué escondes tu cabello? – preguntó esta sentándose al lado._

.--

_.- ¿No lo ves? Es rosa y…todos creen que es de niña y que se ve ridículo en varón – contestó hundiéndose más en sus piernas._

.--

_.- Yo no creo que sea ridículo, de hecho me parece muy bonito es… – comentó la niña buscando su mirada – Rosa como helado de frutilla ¿No crees? – terminó de decir y con una calida sonrisa le extendió su helado._

.--

_.-No me gusta el helado de frutilla, aparte es tuyo – dijo el Haruno_

.--

_.- Este si va a gustarte, te lo prometo – hizo una pausa – ahora vamos sonríe y quítate esa capucha._

.--

_Le devolvió la mirada y con más confianza se despojó junto con la gorra sus inseguridades._

.--

En ese momento no sólo comenzó su extraña adicción con dicho gusto de helado sino una de sus más importantes amistades.

.--

.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – preguntó una vez ella se encontraba a su lado.

.--

.- Mi mamá estaba ocupada en el hospital y con las cosas de papá y me pidió que juntara unas hierbas medicinales que estaban haciendo falta allá – ahí notó las heridas manos de su acompañante -¡Pero qué te pasó! – dijo exaltada.

.--

.-hm, estaba entrenando – dijo mirando para otro lado, restándole importancia.

.--

.- ¿No vas decirme la verdad cierto? – preguntó mientras que de su pequeño bolso sacaba unas vendas, ella para su suerte conocía algo de medicina y aún más lo conocía a él.

.--

.- Verás lo que paso fue…- No había remedio, tenía que contarle confiaba en ella y sabía no se lo diría a nadie.

.--

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Así que Naruto-baka te dejó regresar…- Dijo el artista.

.--

.- No tengo tiempo para estupideces, tengo que ir a buscar a _mi hijo_ – contestó venenoso el Uchiha sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el chico sonrisas estaba enamorado de su pelirosa.

.--

.- El puesto de padre te queda demasiado grande Uchiha – dijo con su típica pero bacías sonrisa.

.--

.- ¡Qué dices! – ese cometario realmente lo había enfadado.

.--

.- No vengas ahora a hacerte el padre responsable si no eres más que un cobarde – Contestó, no termino de pronunciar la última "e" que el puño del moreno impacto en el ágil y resistente brazo del pintor el cual usó para detenerlo.

.--

.- ¿¡A quien le dices cobarde!? – gritó ya con una mano en el mango de su katana. ¿Pero quien rayos se creía? aparecía de la nada y lo provocaba como pretendiendo darle ¿Un sermón?

.--

.- Dime entonces ¿Por qué no volviste una vez realizaste tu venganza? – buena pregunta, era cierto había pasado mucho tiempo pero tenía una razón o eso quería creer – Oh te quedaste callado de pronto – siguió el pintor de cortos cabellos.

.--

.- ¡Lo hice por ella, si yo estaba acá la pondría en peligro! – contestó colérico mientras sus obres oscuras se teñían de color escarlata, dejando a la vista el poderoso sharingan.

.--

.- ¡No seas cínico Sasuke! – Se mostró por primera vez alterado, dejando de lado su fachada de tranquilidad – ¡Ella se puso en peligro a si misma muchísimas veces para ir a buscarte y lo sabes bien!

.--

Guardo silencio, ahí también tenía razón. Rápidamente se dio vuelta par ir en busca del pelirosado cuando su voz nuevamente lo detuvo.

.--

.- No lo ves, cuando no sabes que hacer huyes, sólo quiero decirte que Sakura ya a sufrido demasiado y aún así salió adelante y crió a un hijo _sola_- golpe bajo, aún así podía remediarlo todavía ¿No? Se fue de ahí de inmediato no sin antes contestarle con un típico "hmp"

.--

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras le contaba la historia a la Uzumaki había tomado una decisión, él no podía quedarse allí, no sin cumplir su propósito y claro estaba que aún el momento no llegaba. Se iría, para poder entrenar y así un día vengarse de su padre.

Esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente y cuando finalmente le dijo lo que pensaba hacer de repente unos finos brazos lo envolvieron.

.--

.- Hikari-chan... – susurró sorprendido al sentir las lágrimas de la chica - ¿Qué pasa?

.--

.- Por f-favor no l-lo ha-hagas –dijo en medio del llanto – No n-nos de-dejes por a-algo tan tonto - terminó apretando un poco su agarre. Él solo le devolvió el abrazo y con dándole un tierno beso en la frente dijo

.--

.- Descuida, no será por mucho tiempo –

.--

.- ¡No te dejaré! – De los ojos perlados las lágrimas caían como cascadas – por favor, ¿No sabes acaso el dolor que vas a causarle a tu madre?

.--

.- Es probable que así sea, pero también lo hago por ella – fue justo en ese momento que otra persona apareció en la escena y al pareces había escuchado la conversación de los jóvenes.

.--

.- Ya, basta – El Uchiha hizo su aparición, se sentía tan raro ¿Las jugarretas del destino le habían preparado el mismo infierno que él sufrió a su hijo? De ser así no lo permitiría.

.--

.- ¿Sabes por qué me fui de la aldea? – le preguntó y al no oír respuesta continuó – Cuando yo era pequeño, mi hermano mayor asesino a todo el clan, mis tíos, primos, a mis padres frente a mi y en ese momento juré vengarme. Así pasó el tiempo y finalmente cuando el momento llegó y acabe con su miserable vida, no me sentí mejor de hecho sólo sentí un enorme vacío, abandoné todo cuanto quería y sabe Dios cuanto me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión.

.--

.- ¡No me importa lo que digas! –gritó molesto el Haruno y luego Sasuke le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo.

.--

.- No te dejaré cometer mis mismos errores – fue entonces cuando se arrodilló a su lado y cerrando los ojos continuo – Si quieres, y si sirve para calmar tu dolor golpéame hasta que estés satisfecho – Si, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba ofreciendo a si mismo. Haría lo que fuese pero no lo dejaría ir.

.--

.-No te burles de mí – dijo con una mano en el estomago mientras se incorporaba.

.--

.- Yo jamás bromeo, ahora vamos – insistió

.--

.- De acuerdo tu lo pediste – cerro la mano en un puño que se dirigía directamente al rostro de su padre, fue ahí a apenas unos centímetros que desistió y cayó nuevamente al suelo, sus ojos se cristalizaban con rapidez "no, no puedo hacerlo" pensó – padre… no me iré pero cuando esté preparado tu y yo pelearemos, no importa cuanto tarde.

.--

.- Por mi está bien –contestó con una leve sonrisa y le dio la mano para que se levantara.

.--

.--

.--

¿Podría llegar esto a ser una tregua? ¿O no?

.--

.--

.--

Continuara…

.--

.--

Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi ni xS

no sé lo que me pasa ultimamente que no me gusta nada de lo que escribo, de hecho hace unos días tengo este capi pero no me convencia pero ni mido, los jueces son ustedes. Espero sus opiniones y nuevamente gracias.

.--

PD: A mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Sai, ojo no es malo, sólo que alguien tiene que ponerle los puntos a nuestro querido Uchiha ;D

.--

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hi!

.--

Si, despúes de tanto tiempo solo me queda decir que lo siento muchisimo pero debo explicarles como fueron las cosas, después de una lesión en mi diestra (descuiden ya estoy bien) me vi obligada a dejar por un tiempo de escribir cuando me recupere tengo que admitir que me habia olvidado completamente de esta historia y que hace unos días me llegó un mail de fanfction y eso me hizo recordar. En fin me siento muy apenada por quienes seguian esta historia, de veras lo siento.

Despues de esto decidí que debia darles lo que esperaban, si finalmente el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura.

.--

Espero que les guste, a los que seguian y a los que recien empiezan a leer esta historia.

.--

.--

Bien ¡Al fic!

.--

.--

Capitulo 6

.--

Escenas del capitulo anterior

.--

_.- De acuerdo tu lo pediste – cerro la mano en un puño que se dirigía directamente al rostro de su padre, fue ahí a apenas unos centímetros que desistió y cayó nuevamente al suelo, sus ojos se cristalizaban con rapidez "no, no puedo hacerlo" pensó – padre… no me iré pero cuando esté preparado tu y yo pelearemos, no importa cuanto tarde._

_.--  
_

_.- Por mi está bien –contestó con una leve sonrisa y le dio la mano para que se levantara._

_.--  
_

_¿Podría llegar esto a ser una tregua? ¿O no?_

_.--  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana había pasado ya desde que los Uchihas vivían en "paz". Sin embargo habían cosas que jamás cambiarían, como que Reita detestaba la comida de Sasuke y que seguía a pesar de los intentos llamándolo por su apellido. Aquí nos encontramos en un típico almuerzo, el pelirosado sentado en la mesa con su helado y su padre repitiéndole hasta el cansancio que debía comer lo que había preparado.

.--

.- Ya te dije que odio el tomate – dijo serio como siempre apuntándole con una cuchara llena de helado.

.--

.- Te repito por décima vez que antes de decir que no te gusta debes probarlo, no cabe duda que sos un mimado – ¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer entrar en razón a ese niño?, se preguntaba el Uchiha cansado de siempre tener la misma discusión.

.--

.-¡Ja! ¡Seré mimado pero estoy seguro que hasta el tío Naruto cocina mejor! – dijo sabiendo que eso era imposible.

.--

.- Si no te gusta mi sopa ¿Por qué no le pedís a tu noviecita que te cocine? – preguntó el Uchiha esperando la reacción del pequeño que no se hacia esperar.

.--

.-¡Hikari-chan no es mi novia! – gritó algo sonrojado el pelirosado, desde que Sasuke lo vio esa noche con ella no dejaba de hacerle comentarios para que aceptara que le gustaba, cosa que no era así bajo ningún punto de vista a los ojos del pequeño.

.--

.-En ningún momento dije que fuera ella – dijo el Uchiha divertido con una sonrisa triunfante. En ese momento la cara del pelirosado paso al color de la verdura que tanto odiaba.

Sin que ellos lo notaran alguien los veía a la distancia mas no estuvo mucho tiempo allí ya que al instante desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la torre hokage un rubio yacía dormido sobre una enorme pila de papeles cuando un estruendoso portazo lo despertó. Cuando finalmente encontró al causante de su despertar un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, el momento había llegado.

El ANBU que había irrumpido a su oficina se posicionó al otro lado del escritorio en silencio y dijo:

.--

.-¿Por qué? – un silencio tenso siguieron a estas palabras, al no obtener respuesta volvió a preguntar furiosa- ¡¿Por qué?! – despojándose de la máscara que no solo cubría sus ojos verdes sino también las lágrimas que no tardarían en aparecer.

.--

.- Sakura-chan… - ver así a su amiga, más bien a su hermana porque la quería como tal, lo entristecía mucho y se sentía mal, sentía que de alguna forma la había traicionado.

.--

.- ¿¡Por qué lo dejaste volver!? ¿¡Por qué lo dejaste con mi hijo!? –gritaba la pelirrosa totalmente fuera de si, no le entraba en la cabeza siendo lo primero al llegar a su hogar ver a Sasuke con su hijo riendo como si fuera algo cotidiano, algo normal, algo de siempre mientras que fue él quien la abandono embarazada, y luego de seis años cuando volvió solo lo hizo para robar un pergamino junto a sus hombres y destruir la aldea. Era imperdonable, noches enteras llorando por su abandono, para que más de diez años después encontrarlo en la sala de su casa como si siempre hubiese sido así.

.--

.- ¿¡Es que acaso te volviste loco!? – una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

.--

.- Sakura, tranquila no todo fue como pens…- empezó el hokage las cosas no habían sido como su amiga pensaba tenia que saber que Sasuke nunca supo de su embrazo, que no sabia que Reita era hijo suyo hasta no mas de un par de días.

.--

.- ¡No lo defiendas!- lo cortó al borde de la histeria – deseaste que Sasuke regresara desde los doce años ¿Acaso pensaste que yo me creería que fue todo un error? – Sabía que no debía echarle toda la culpa a Naruto, pero estaba herida, y sabía que él quería ayudarla, cumplir con la promesa hecha hace años, pero todo eso ya no valía nada para ella. Mucho tiempo espero a que Sasuke volviera, pero eso jamás ocurrió. Seguro él nunca la quiso y las palabras de esa mujer probablemente fueran ciertas.

.--

_En medio del bosque la pelirosa corría a gran velocidad a pesar de su abultado vientre de unos aproximados tres meses, ella no debía estar allí pero días antes un dato del paradero de su amado había llegado y salió a buscarlo a pesar de su condición. Debía contarle del hijo que estaba esperando, a sus dieciocho años estaba feliz de tener una familia con Sasuke ya que siempre fue su sueño y ahora pronto sería realidad. Desgraciadamente al llegar al punto donde suponía debía hallarse él sólo encontró a uno de los integrantes de su grupo, mejor dicho a la persona que menos quería ver…_

_.--  
_

_.-Karin – recelosa se acerco a ella, sabía que viniendo de esa mujer cualquier cosa podría pasar. No sabía si decirle a ella que le notificara a su líder sobre su embarazo ya que sabía el amor que esta tenía por él. Aún así tenia que arriesgarse, no sabía cuando podría tener una oportunidad como esta - ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó directa._

_.--__  
_

_.-Es claro que aquí no, chicle – contesto ella con disgusto, sabía que la odiaba pero aún así ella tenía que decirle._

_.--  
_

.- _Por favor es urgente – intentó la Haruno nuevamente._

_.--  
_

_.- No me interesa – contestó secamente la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado apunto de irse, cuando Sakura la tomó del brazo._

_.--  
_

_.- No te dejaré ir hasta que me digas donde está – insistió._

_.--  
_

_.- Mira niña, si es por el hijo que llevas en el vientre yo se lo diré – no confiaba en Karin, ella misma tenia que decirle, así que nuevamente dijo:_

_.--  
_

_.- Solo dime dónde está – frunció el seño fastidiada._

_.--  
_

_.- Sasuke partió al país del Rayo ayer, por la seguridad de tu hijo no vayas, yo se lo diré pero dudo que le importe después de todo no tengo la certeza de que sea suyo- respondió divertida al ver la como la cara de Sakura procesaba lo que le decía._

_.--  
_

_.- No te engañes chicle, él no te ama solo fuiste una aventura – quería llorar, pero no se daría el lujo de mostrarse débil una vez más y como pudo dijo_

_.--  
_

_.- eso no es verdad –quería creerlo, quería creer en él._

_.--  
_

_.-¿Y como explicas que yo haya echo el amor con él ayer?- en ese momento dejo ver unas marcas en su cuello. No podía creerlo ¿Su Sasuke había hecho eso?_

_No podía ser cierto, pero ¿Qué ganaba esa mujer mintiéndole? Nada...¿Sería por ella que no regresaba a su aldea? Empezaba a dudar, quería llorar y correr._

_.--  
_

_.- Se lo diré cuando lo vea ¿De acuerdo chicle? – se zafó del agarre ya sin fuerza y se fue. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, las lagrimas ya estaban por todo su rostro, no podía ser cierto Sasuke ya la había dejado una vez ¿Lo había hecho otra vez? Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte mareo recorrió todo su cuerpo y cayo inconsciente._

_.--  
_

Poco tiempo después la encontraron y le prohibieron la salida de la aldea y estando vigilada por la Quinta no pudo ir en busca de Sasuke nuevamente.

No sabía si era por la sensibilidad del embarazo pero no pudo evitar creer esas palabras, desde el fondo de su ser esperó solo fueran mentiras pero el pasar de los años sólo le dejo una amarga verdad para su ya lastimado corazón.

.--

.- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto…¡Baka! – no dijo más y salio como un rayo de la oficina dejando al rubio perplejo.

.--

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Konoha cuando la Haruno por fin logro poner sus ideas en orden para enfrentarse de una vez a Sasuke y alejarlo de lo único que a él le quedaba robarle, su hijo.

Se colocó nuevamente la máscara ANBU tiñendo su cabello a azabache, para dirigirse a su hogar. Al llegar los vio, ambos estaban el jardín luego de una sesión de entrenamiento, supuso. Suprimiendo toda la rabia que sentía se acercó sabiendo que no la reconocería y en un veloz movimiento apareció frente de los dos. Permaneció un momento en silencio lo suficiente para que Sasuke perdiera la paciencia.

.--

.- ¿Ahora qué quiere el Hokage? – dijo fastidiado, Reita solo guardo silencio pues él si sabía quien era y lo que posiblemente estaba apunto de suceder, fue en ese momento que la mirada cubierta por la máscara de su madre se posó en él y le dio una seña para que se fuera. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra se fue, siempre se había destacado por lo obediente que era con ella y esta no fue la excepción.

.--

.- Espera hijo…- dijo para colmo el Uchiha al ver a Reita que entraba a la casa, Sakura estaba a punto de lanzarle cada una de las sientas de agujas que tenia escondidas en su traje, ¡¿Ahora venia a hacerse el padre?! Como pudo se relajo y volvió a buscar la mirada de quien tanto amo y del que ahora solo sentía remordimiento.

.--

.- ¿Y vas a decirme? – dijo seco como siempre Sasuke.

.--

Acorto la distancia que había entre ellos en cuestión de segundos a un par de pasos de él se detuvo y lentamente tomo la máscara que cubría su rostro y la retiro lentamente, fue entonces que Sasuke se llevó la sorpresa de su vida y emocionado se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero una fina espada apuntándole al cuello lo detuvo.

.--

.- Sakura…- dijo en un hilo de voz

.--

.-Lárgate Uchiha – dijo intentando reprimir las ganas de gritarle todo lo que había sufrido esos años de su abandono y clavarle el arma que sostenía firmemente.

.--

.-No lo haré, al fin estas aquí amo…- intentó

.--

.- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así!- lo cortó alterada

.--

.-¿Qué pasa? por favor dime – dijo con voz dolorosa, no podía creer que el encuentro que había estado esperando tanto tiempo fuese así, sabía que merecía que Sakura lo tratara así pero que la única persona por la que había vivido tanto tiempo sufriera tanto por su culpa lo torturaba y ni hablar de que el hecho de ver a Sakura tan llena de resentimiento, tristeza y rencor lo mataba ya que a la que él amaba era amorosa inapaz de odiar a nadie y lo peor de ese cambio era que él era el culpable.

.--

.- ¿Encima tenes el descaro de preguntarme? –un sonrisa sarcástica se asomó en el rostro de la pelirosa – me embarazaste y me abandonaste para irte con otra y cumplir tus metas absurdas, pero no estoy arrepentida de haber tenido a mi hijo ya que es lo que más amo, años espere tu regreso intentando creer que las palabras de esa mujer eran mentira, pero nunca volviste y esa fue la respuesta más difícil que tuve que aceptar – estaba apunto de llorar lo sabía, pero le haría saber todo lo que había sentido en su ausencia.

.--

.- Pero de que hablas, no entiendo – ¿Cómo era eso de que se había ido con otra? ¿Y que la había abandonado sabiendo que estaba embarazada?

.--

.-¿S-solo fui u-una aventura verdad? – ok, ahora si ya no entendía nada, años tardo en comprender que la amaba, se lo demostraba y ahora le decía eso, necesitaba una explicación o enloquecería – Por supuesto que si, Karin y tú ya estaban enterados de todo, vamos dime que cara pusiste cuando te dijo que me había visto en mis primeros meses de embarazo eh? – La mataría, mataría a Karin por esa vil mentira, no podía creerlo,¿tanto tiempo le vieron la cara de tonto a él Sasuke Uchiha? Y lo peor de todo era que Sakura no iba a escucharlo aunque quisiera explicarle como fueron realmente las cosas y él como siempre no tuvo más remedio que dejar de recurrir a las palabras y pasar a la acción.

.--

En un rápido movimiento quitó la espada que aún estaba bajo su mentón para rodear a la pelirosa con sus fuertes brazos, ella inquieta intentaba escapar y aunque era fuerte la fuerza de voluntad y la promesa que se hizo a si mismo el Uhiha de no dejarla ir nunca más la dejo atrapada en su efusivo abrazo.

.--

.- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo ya con lagrimas bajando por su rostro la Haruno.

.--

.- Porque te amo – su tono de voz dulce y sincero, jamás en la vida lo había visto así. Fue entonces que de improvisto se lanzo contra sus labios en un beso apasionado y a la vez lleno de sentimientos, que si bien él no sabía expresar se daban a entender con esos simples gestos. Sakura totalmente sorprendida intento nuevamente separarse de él, sin corresponderle, intentando insistentemente alejarse por su orgullo.

.--

Nunca esperó lo que pasó luego, se quedo paralizada ni siquiera sus deseo de apartarlo se cruzaron por su mente. Un par gotas de agua salina cayeron en su rostro, sólo fueron dos pero fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que Sasuke…estaba llorando. Realmente sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, sin notarlo, tal vez por el reciente shock de lo recientemente experimentado comenzó a corresponder aquel beso cargado de amor que se había hecho esperar por muchos años.

Finalmente sin aire tuvieron que separarse, fue entonces que mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo:

.--

.-No volveré a perder a mi familia – al terminar esta frase un beso fue el sello de esta promesa.

.--

Continuara…

.--

.--

.--

O de acuerdo, lo sé el personaje de Sasuke me quedo ...como decirlo me quedo muy ¿Sensible? siendo él caracterizado por ser todo lo contrario. En fin~ supangmos que tantos años lo ayudaron a madurar y si bien no perdio en si su esencia en los momentos donde se trata de nuestra pelirosa favorita es un amor xDDDD

Descuiden la peleilla de nuestra querida protagonista con Naruto no durará mucho, despúes de todo ¿Quién puede pelerse con ese rubio? Al menos yo no podría ;P

.---

Espero de corazon que les haya gustado y más aún que sepan perdonarme!

.--

bye bye~


End file.
